Breeder's Choice
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: It is a strange future. Demons are kept as pets in the human realm, and most are treated like show dogs or slaves. Our story begins with Kagome, a normal school girl, and Inuyasha, the mistreated halfbreed…
1. The Mutt

This is a strange AU. It's filled with animal injustice, the truth behind humanity, and a whole bunch of other things that just might offend. I guess I should explain it all…

**(Full) Summary: **It is a strange future. Demons are kept as pets in the human realm, and most are treated like show dogs or slaves. They are sold off, kept in cages or bonds, and there is some serious tension between the demon world and human one. Of course, demons can do about it, because they are held captive by the abusive humans. Our story begins with Kagome, a normal school girl, and Inuyasha, the mistreated half-breed…

_Breeder's Choice_

**Chapter One: The Mutt**

Our story begins with Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome is a nice normal girl. She lived with her mother, grandfather, and brother at the shrine in the city. She went to the high school and kept herself occupied with plenty of extracurricular activities. She was happy with her normal life, and was even happier when Hojo asked her out. So of course she said yes and now her normal life was twice as pleasant.

So it was unexpected when her life took a wrong turn.

It was a pleasant day out, one of those nice summery days that made you wish school would never start. Kagome was fluttering around with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi as they progressed through the festival their city was holding with a comfortable attitude, giggling over the sights and gorging themselves on junk food.

Kagome gave a little twirl as they walked past another vendor and beamed at her friends.

"This is great!" she shouted.

"Something tells me we gave Kagome too much sugar," Eri whispered.

Yuka and Ayumi laughed and turned to Kagome, offering her smiles.

"What else can we do?" Eri asked.

"There's a show or something up ahead," Yuka pointed to the sign.

"Let's go check it out," Kagome giggled.

They ran towards what looked like a large steel barn house or something like that. But within five feet of it they stopped as they heard the voice resounding off the metal walls.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

They glanced at each other then peeked into the contraption, leaning over each other to get a better look.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

It was not hard to see who was shouting. She was a petite girl wearing all black, brown hair pulled back in a long ponytail. She was staring down a man who suddenly seemed much smaller than her, her fists clenched; she looked ready to punch someone out. A boy stood behind her, half-cowering, half-attempting to keep her voice down.

And they were all surrounded by demons.

The man said something quietly, as if he were afraid of the girl before him.

"YOU'RE KEEPING THEM IN FUCKING CAGES!"

It was true. The demons were living in cages, but that was natural. Plenty of people kept demons in cages.

The boy touched her shoulder carefully, and she threw him off, advancing on the man.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

The man shook his head and said very clearly and distinctly, "I suggest you call off your friend, or I'll call up mine."

"Sango-chan," they heard the boy whisper uncertainly, "You were already-"

She turned abruptly, scaring the boy, who jumped out of her way. "Whatever. Do what you want. It'll just bite you in the ass anyway. Come on, Miroku."

She huffed off. The boy, Miroku, bowed quickly.

"I apologize for my friend. Please excuse her."

He ran off after her, an arm outstretched to comfort her. They brushed past the four girls gruffly.

"What was that about?" Eri asked. "Doesn't she know yokai are supposed to be kept in cages?"

Yuka shrugged. "It's the only way to keep us safe."

Kagome leaned in, gazing around at the demons behind metal.

"They're… for sale?" she whispered.

"Of course!" Ayumi nodded, "Don't you pay attention?"

"Well… I didn't know they were treated like…"

"Animals?"

They glanced up. The girl Sango was glowering over them, her arms crossed.

"They're tortured and abused," she growled, "It's _worse_ than animals."

"Otherwise they'd be out _killing_," Ayumi noted crossly.

"I know that they've brainwashed you this far, but you must have some self-thought. That's straight out of the propaganda-"

"It's common sense," Kagome's friend hissed. "Would you rather have those creatures out after you, or don't you feel safe with them under control?"

Sango was a good foot taller than Ayumi, and she moved closer, leaning over her, angrily.

"You are-"

"Sango!"

She turned on her heel, now facing Miroku.

"What?" she snapped.

"You ran off," he said nervously, "You shouldn't get into anymore trouble."

She frowned and glanced back at the girls, letting out a sigh. "Fine. I'm not having any luck anyway."

She stalked off.

Ayumi _hmphed_.

"Wow, Ayumi," Eri said, "I didn't know you were such a strong advocate for yokai-captivity."

Kagome stopped paying attention. She stepped into the metal house and glanced at all the demons. There were so many of them, and they all just glared at her… She back-stepped instinctively and bowed her head.

"I hope that woman didn't scare you off."

She jumped and turned, letting out a sigh of relief. It was just the man Sango had been fighting with, probably the proprietor.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

"Uh, I was just-"

"Come on, Kagome," Yuka grabbed her arm and pulled her along, "Let's check it out."

"Oh, no, it's-"

"Yeah!" Eri followed, "It can't be that bad."

Ayumi marched ahead of them. "We don't have to buy or anything; we can just look."

Kagome found herself being dragged along. She glanced around uncertainly.

'_They're all staring at me…'_

A piercing glare, a thousand of them, just looking on…

She closed her eyes and let herself be pulled along.

Why weren't her friends bothered like she was?

They stopped walking and she opened her eyes. They were all staring curiously at random yokai, reading the information cards on the side of the cage.

She moved past her friends, avoiding the gaze of the yokai. She just kept walking, as if it would lead her out of there. Closing her eyes again, she began to walk faster, but she could still feel the ever-intense gaze of the demons, a knife into her being…

Kagome stopped.

She'd moved past everything, past most of the cages, and now she was facing one, with a single silver-haired yokai inside. He was cramped inside, curled up like a dog. He looked at her with golden eyes, dog-ears twitching angrily, and she saw the ire rise in his face.

"And just what are you looking at?"

She jumped back, holding out her hands.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Shut it," he growled, "I don't care."

Kagome felt someone behind her, and she half-glanced, barely able to keep her eyes off the demon in the cage.

"You don't want that one," the man said off-handedly, "He's only a half-breed."

"What did you say, bastard?" the demon shouted.

'_A hanyou?'_ she thought.

"Kagome where are you?" she heard her friends call.

"He's just a lousy mutt," the man continued, "An ornery dog."

The hanyou attempted to jump forward, and ended up knocking his head against the iron bars.

The man gripped her arm tightly and pushed her hastily. "You should go back to your friends."

Kagome nodded, not really paying attention. She turned slowly to return to her friends, and then made the biggest mistake of her life.

She took a last glance behind her, and her eyes met the half-demon's. Their gazes held for a moment too long, until her friend yanked her out of her daze.

All that night, Kagome would attempt to sleep, but all she would see was the anger in the hanyou's face, and feel the glares of the yokai around her.

Kagome Higurashi would not get much sleep that night.

**Authoress Notes:**

I don't know if I painted the proper picture or not. Lots of people, when they write an AU, they usually start off with Sango and Kagome as friends, but on the surface they don't have too much in common. So they probably would have to take a bit of time to really become friends.

I'm sure you have no idea who that hanyou is (#cough#sarcasm#cough#).

I actually got the idea for this because someone wrote a story on mediaminer called _Breeder's World_. I don't think it had anything to do with this.

The beginning might've moved too fast for my taste, but it got the point across. You know at fairs here they always have livestock or something like that for show; I kind of imagined it like that for the yokai.

((P.S. I cannot stop listening to _Commissioning a Symphony in C_. It's addicting.))


	2. Conversations

The first chapter wasn't a happy one, was it? Well, the second chapter might get a bit confusing, mostly because it involves time skips. Don't worry. It should be noted in the story.

_Breeder's Choice_

**Chapter Two: Conversations**

It had been a week since school started.

Kagome was falling asleep at her geometry book, the equations blurring in front of her eyes. Her mind was drifting off, back to the hanyou…

She shook her head. Ayumi had spent the rest of that day ranting about how the yokai laws were set to protect, and "crackpot idealists like that insane woman should be put away." Of course, on the first day of school, they realized the "crackpot idealist" was in their class.

"Taijiya-san!" Mashiro-sensei shouted, leaning over the sleeping form of Sango. "Do you care to join us in the lesson?"

Sango muttered something.

Sensei sighed, picked up a dictionary, and slammed it beside Sango's head.

She shot up. "Yes, sensei?" she said cheerfully, her eyes suddenly wide.

"Glad to see you awake, Taijiya-san," Mashiro-sensei said.

"I apologize, sensei," she said, her eyes closing again as she lost her sudden enthusiasm. "I was up all night."

"I heard about that. Do you take pride in making the news?"

The class leaned forward. Taijiya had been on the news?

"The more coverage we get," Sango shrugged. "No one pays attention when we're peaceful."

"Yes… well…"

"You don't approve of my exploits, sensei?"

She said it so innocently, but there was a tone of daring in her voice.

"I'm afraid not. Your group is an advocate for yokai-rights-"

The air in the room was sucked out as each person gave a short gasp.

"-And most people do not share the same opinion."

"It's not my fault," Sango crossed her arms, "People are just oblivious and ignorant."

Sensei frowned. "Have you considered the laws are in place for a reason?"

"I've studied all the facts," she answered matter-of-factly, "Do you know why those rules are there?"

"I can imagine…"

"For the reasons _they_ tell you. But there are others. It's _enslavement_! It's because we're too scared of what would happen if we _gave_ them some freedom! Just because-"

"That is enough!" he clapped his hands together, silencing Sango mid-speech. She glowered at her teacher for a moment. During her rant she'd stood, meeting the sensei eye-to-eye, and now she slowly sat back down.

"Excuse me, sensei," someone spoke up in the back, "But what exactly did she do that got her on the news?"

Sango smirked. "I lead a rally."

"There will be no more discussion on this," Mashiro said sternly.

"But they're curious, sensei," she said loudly, "I think-"

"Honestly, Taijiya-san, I do not _care_ what you think. One more outburst and you will be headed to the office."

She rolled her eyes. "I'd hardly call them outbur-"

"That's _it_!"

The class went silent as their sensei began to shout.

"It's only been a _week_! And _every day_ it's the same thing. To the office, Sango-san! I don't expect you to come back today!"

Mashiro-sensei was breathing heavily, his finger pointed angrily at the girl. She smirked and stood, gathering her books. He attempted to calm himself and motioned at Kagome.

"Higurashi," he said, making her jump, "Will you make sure she doesn't 'get lost.'"

Sango muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "That was one time." Obviously she wasn't risking another "outburst."

Kagome stood cautiously, following Sango out of the room. It wasn't until the door closed behind them that she spoke again.

"What an _asshole_," she hissed, not necessarily to Kagome.

"Why was he getting all uppity?" Kagome asked.

"Mashiro-sensei and I have been at it since I've started those rallies," Sango sighed. "He'd been watching the news and one day he just came up and asked me if I needed to see a counselor. Like I was vying for attention!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at this. Sango did like to make her presence known.

"Everyone's opposed to me starting the group."

"What group?"

"The one I'm not allowed to mention in class." She smirked. "Not that it matters much. As long as I keep my blog up, I'll be doing fine."

"You have a blog, Sango-san?" Kagome's voice filled with a kind of awe, and Sango laughed.

"It's probably not one you're too interested in. You hang around with that Ayumi chick right?"

She nodded, readying to defend her friend.

"I don't completely blame her. It's not like groups that lobby for yokai freedom get much publicity. We can hardly get our message out. Not to mention I work for animal rights and whatnot."

"Wow."

They walked a moment in silence. Kagome wanted to ask Sango something desperately, but she kept her head bowed and her mouth shut.

"Already in trouble, Sango?"

Both looked up. A boy about their age with jet black hair and soft, dark blue eyes. He smiled at them both, walking up.

"And who is your lovely companion?" he asked coyly.

"Shut it, Miroku," Sango sighed. "And yes, I'm already in trouble."

"What did you do this time?"

Kagome felt his gaze rest on her a moment longer before turning back to Sango. She shuffled her feet, suddenly feeling outcasted.

"Apparently speaking your mind is a crime now."

"I think they're doing that in the Americas."

Sango grinned. "I was on the news last night."

He sighed. "I wish you would stop dragging me along with you. You've already been arrested once, and my parents are hardly happy with your 'activities.'"

"And what of Hachi?" she snapped suddenly.

"You know I see Hachi as a friend and nothing less."

"Who's Hachi?" Kagome asked.

They looked at her as if they'd just noticed she was standing there.

Miroku smiled handsomely. "Hachi is a yokai who lives with us. He's very peaceful and loyal."

"But you still join Sango-san for her rallies?"

"I force him to," Sango said. "I'm 'persuasive.'"

"Violent is more the term, Sango-chan."

She grinned proudly nonetheless.

Miroku gave a quick bow. "I must hurry back to class. And you best do the same. It was nice meeting you, ah…?"

"Kagome," she answered.

"Oh, Sango. I meant to ask you. Perhaps tomorrow we could hang out _normally_. I'm severely tired of getting rallied by the police."

"Oh," Sango suddenly went stiff, and the smile on her face was a strained one. "Okay. I will call you then. See you around."

Miroku nodded and ran off.

Kagome giggled.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're blushing."

Sango placed a hand to her cheek and bowed her head. "Shut up."

"Is he your only friend, Sango-san?"

"Sango," she corrected, "And, yeah. No one else can stand me."

"I can be your friend," Kagome offered. "So you don't have to hang out with him alone."

Her face reddened but she nodded appreciatively. "Sure, Kagome. As long as you can keep the Ayumi girl at bay."

Kagome just giggled again.

* * *

"What did the freak say to you?" Ayumi asked after class.

Eri and Yuka leaned in intently. They did not share Ayumi's strong opinion, but they were hot on gossip.

"She has her own blog," Kagome recalled, "And she talked about her organization or something like that… We ran into her friend."

"She has friends?" Eri giggled.

"One. He's kind of cute…"

"Oh, it was that Hoshi boy wasn't it?" Yuka asked, "The boy that goes through a girl a week?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Ayumi frowned. "A bit of a misfit, isn't she?"

"I think you're too hard on her, Ayumi," Kagome sighed, "She's really quite nice. Just… passionate."

Her friends gave her the _whatever_ look. Eri turned around and stretched out her arms.

"Come on," she said, "Let's head over to WacDonalds! I'm starving!"

They were all happy to jump after her.

**Authoress Notes:**

Kagome's friends are brutal. But they're meant to be that way. My jab at America was my own liberal humor. View it as you wish. ((And in case you're wondering, no I don't hate the troops. I'd enjoy America if it weren't turning into a dictatorship.))

Taijiya is the japanese word for exterminator, or something close to that. Sango's full title is _yokai taijiya_, but I didn't feel like giving her a "full title." Miroku isa _hoshi_ (monk.)

I don't know if the time skip was apparent, but it's been a bit of time. Don't worry. Our favorite half-demon will show up again soon. Ayumi's gonna play a bit of a role. I don't know how I turned her into this character, but it's my story, so it's allowed.

**Next Chapter: **Hojo will make an _actual_ appearance. Sango and Miroku will get some fluff ((they're the only couple I really care about)), and Kagome wonders about what the world is really like.

**Leave a review and whatever deity you worship will shine luck upon you!**


	3. Dreaming of You

A third chapter! Gasp! Eth!

_Breeder's Choice_

**Chapter Three: Dreaming of You**

Kagome didn't tell her friends where she was going the next day after school. Ayumi seemed dead set against Sango, and Eri and Yuka were ready enough to follow her lead.

Kagome… she was just curious.

Hojo, however, had no qualms about meeting Sango, as she dragged him along on a 'date.' He was all too happy to do whatever she said; it was becoming slightly annoying.

They'd decided to meet at the mall; Kagome couldn't help but notice the slight look of disappointment Miroku cast as she and Hojo walked up.

Sango and Miroku were already there. Sango was sucking the life from her soda, offering a bit to Miroku who took it graciously. Kagome jumped up, her regular enthusiasm raring to go.

"I'm heart-broken, Sango," Miroku teased, "I was hoping to spend some time alone."

"Down, lecher," she groaned, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"She's too normal."

Kagome beamed at them. "Where are we off to first?"

* * *

Somehow, they'd ended up seeing a movie. 

A scary one.

The thing was, while the horrific movie left Kagome clinging onto Hojo for dear life, it had left Sango exhilarated and wide awake. Hojo and Miroku had the same disgusted faces on, as if trying not to think of what they'd just witnessed.

It was closing in around nine, and Hojo realized he was late. (His parents had put up a strict curfew.) Sango promised Kagome a ride, so he ran off, leaving the three to figure out what was next.

"I'm hungry," Sango whined. "Let's eat something."

"To my chariot," Miroku gave a superfluous gesture towards his car. "Where should we stop?"

"Crud," Kagome sighed, "I should've just taken the ride with Hojo. I have to be home soon."

"No big deal," Sango stretched out her arms and bobbed her head. "We can drop you off. You don't mind, Miroku."

Less of a question. It was hard not to do what Sango wanted you to. Miroku nodded, not at all daunted.

"You sure you don't want to stop first?" he asked as they climbed into his car.

"I'll get food at home," she answered.

"If you're sure."

As they drove off, Kagome noticed the moonless sky begin to cloud. A slight drizzle began to patter against the windows, and Miroku turned on the windshield wipers.

"I'd hate to get caught out here in a storm," Sango sighed, "Maybe we should just go straight home."

"It doesn't look too bad," Miroku answered, "Or we could just go straight to my place…"

He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly; she punched him lightly.

"You live at the shrine, right Kagome?"

"Yep." She paused, glancing out the window. "You're probably right to go straight home. It looks like the rain is picking up."

"We might get stranded out here," Miroku mused devilishly, "Whatever would we do?"

"Lock you in the trunk," Sango murmured.

"Don't be so cruel, Sango. Beside we'd have to cuddle up for warmth…"

"Is that the shrine?" she said quickly.

Kagome could barely see through the rain, but there it was, atop the huge hill with the many stairs in her way.

"Do you have an umbrella, Kagome-san?" Miroku asked.

She shook her head.

"He's got about five under the seat," Sango leaned into the backseat, rooting beneath her chair. Sure enough she pulled out a forest green umbrella.

"You can have it," he said and turned off the car, glancing out warily. "Are you sure you can make it up there alright? Sango might go on a rampage if you get hurt."

"I'll be fine," Kagome smiled at them, "It's no big deal. I climb up these stairs everyday." She hopped out of the car and opened the umbrella.

"I'll be fine," she repeated, her words drowned out by the roar of thunder.

* * *

Kagome sat up. 

The rain roared outside her window, like the monsters in the movie trying to claw their way in. She blinked her eyes quickly and reached for her lamp, brushing hair out of her face.

She had a bad dream.

Kagome closed her eyes, adjusting to the new amount of light flooding the room.

What had her dream been about?

'_A fire,'_ she thought, _'A fire on a moonless night. And two eyes full of hate and rage and…'_

She stopped. There was a noise outside, faint in the rain, but she could hear it, like a child wailing. She perked up and slipped the covers off.

There was something that sounded like… howling?

She moved to her window, peering through the rain.

Nothing.

Her skin crawled; she shivered.

'…_There's definitely something wrong out there.'_

She turned quickly, grabbed the umbrella she'd taken and a flashlight, and headed outside.

* * *

Kagome didn't know how far she'd wandered. 

A good mile, at least.

And now she was soaking wet in pajama shorts and a baggy t-shirt with no shoes on.

'_I really thought this one out.'_

She hit the flashlight unnecessarily, in case it decided to die on her. That happened all the time in scary movies, and she didn't want to get caught by some monster in this perfect monster-movie setting.

She heard something.

She jumped.

'_I'm so paranoid.'_

She'd been smart enough to take her cell phone, which she'd clipped to her shirt; the only part of her that wasn't wet.

Kagome squinted through the dark. It didn't help that her flashlight merely bounced off the rain drops, making it hard to see more than five feet in front of her. She waved the light around until she found the street signs.

'…'

She blinked.

The high school was right around the corner…

…Which meant she was about three and a half miles from her house.

(No wonder her feet hurt so much.)

She sighed and began to turn around.

'_What possessed me to do this anyway?'_

A bit of her dream came back to her: two eyes burning like the fire behind her, a solemn look across his face…

'_But who was he?'_

She shook her head and began to walk back, covering her face best she could. It was well around two and she was freezing. All she could do now was hide under her covers and get some rest.

She stopped and glanced around.

'…_Did I just hear something?'_

A pause.

'_No. It was nothing. I'll just…'_

Then she saw him.

A near lifeless form curled up beside a brick building. She couldn't get a good look at him, but he looked dead. She ran towards him, forgetting her resolve to return home.

And quickly she dialed Sango's number.

* * *

Sango stared at her computer screen. 

People were posting at a frenzied pace; every ten seconds she refreshed the page with five new posts!

Sango sighed as she glanced at the pages she was printing out. She'd stayed up 'til two again working on homework, but seeing the bloggers post so fast made her smile.

Then her cell went off.

She glared at it. Who could possibly think to call her at this time of night?

Kagome's number flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone, keeping her voice low.

"Sango? It's Kagome. I need help, now! Can you get to a car?"

Sango filled with worry. "Are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm by the school. Can you come?"

'_What was she doing by the school?'_

But Sango didn't asked questions. She merely gave a quick "hai!" and ran out the door.

* * *

"Holy hell, Kagome," Sango whispered as she knelt down beside the young man they'd found. "What did you do?" 

"I just found him like that," she murmured defensively. "Can we take him back to your place?"

Sango sighed and held a hand to his forehead. "…I guess. It's closer. Can you help me pick him up?"

"Should we call someone?" Kagome asked.

"I think it's best we take care of this ourselves first.

Once they'd (clumsily) managed him into the car, Kagome got a good look at him. He was pale (probably from sickness), and he had long black hair that stuck to his face in wet clumps. He wore an odd, aged outfit, and there was something oddly familiar about him.

But Kagome decided not to question it.

She just wanted him to live.

**Authoress Notes:**

Hm… I wonder who that boy may be… I'm sure you have _no_ idea…

((Yeah, I'm being sarcastic. It's what I do.))

I'm trying to post a oneshot called _Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps_, but FF won't let me load anything new. Check out my profile to get a link to it.

Yes, Sango's a blogger. Who doesn't love posting thoughts and opinions on the internet?

**Next Chapter:** The girls make an odd discovery, and Miroku feels left out.


	4. Duct Tape

_Breeder's Choice_

**Chapter Four: Duct Tape**

Kagome hoisted the boy onto Sango's couch. They were making quite a bit of noise, and she wondered who they might be waking up.

"Sango?" she called quietly, "Aren't you worried about your parents?"

She saw the young woman pause in the kitchen where she was pulling out medical supplies.

"They're not here," she said, "But we might wake my brother up."

Kagome glanced at the boy on the couch and knelt down beside him. The color was returning to his face, and he let out a small groan.

"He's looking better?" Sango asked, making her jump.

She took the wet rag from her new friend and placed it on the boy's forehead, nodding. "I don't think he has a fever."

"That's good. Probably an idiot who got caught in the rain…" Sango turned to her suspiciously. "What exactly were _you_ doing there?"

"Oh…" Kagome didn't feel much like telling Sango of her strange dream. She didn't even remember it. At least… not well… "I must've been sleepwalking."

"Yeah, right…" She yawned. "We might as well get some sleep now. Let's hope he doesn't try and make a run for it."

She couldn't help but take that last line a little darkly.

* * *

Kagome felt something moving beside her head. She groaned and stretched out her arms, hitting something soft. Letting out another groan, she blinked her eyes and gasped. 

Two golden eyes glared at her.

She gasped and jutted back, and a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Quiet."

She blinked.

"You!" came her muffled cry.

It was the silver-haired hanyou, the one that had haunted her dreams. But that meant…

There was a shout, and something hit the hanyou over the head. He made a face and fell back, his grip lost over her mouth.

Sango gave a triumphant smile and lifted up the long rod she'd used to smack the hanyou over the head.

"And Kohaku says not leave weapons lying around the house. You okay, Kagome?"

Kagome ignored her, bending down beside the half-demon. She was suddenly confused. The boy they'd helped last night was much different from the dog-eared one in front of her.

"Ow…" the hanyou groaned.

Sango raised the rod again threateningly.

"Wait!" Kagome stopped her. "It's okay."

She raised an eyebrow curiously and dropped her weapon. "Do you know him?"

"No… Not necessarily. But he's…"

"Oh! He's a half-demon."

The hanyou did not like this realization. He lifted himself up, arms raised in an attack, and Sango swung, much like a baseball bat. It landed squarely across the boy's face, and he fell back stiffly.

"Well," she smiled, "This is gonna be an interesting day."

* * *

Miroku frowned at the phone. 

"Kagome," he said, "You're making no sense."

"I know, I'm…" She paused over the phone and said something he couldn't here. "Just hurry."

She hung up before he could say more.

He sighed. What had Sango done this time?

* * *

"I have to say," Sango smiled proudly at her work, "Duct tape fixes everything." 

"What's going on?" came a sleepy voice.

The two girls turned. A young boy was in the room with them, looking as if he'd just woken up.

"Don't worry about it, Kohaku," Sango said. "Go get ready for school."

"But… you've tied someone up with duct tape."

"It's the only way to tie someone up."

Kagome couldn't help but smile and stifle a laugh. The half-demon was strung up with the silver duct tape, his arms and legs tied down. Sango had placed an extra piece over his mouth once he'd started cursing profanities everywhere. He was staring cross-eyed down at it, an odd look on his face.

"We should probably ask his name," Kagome murmured.

"Yeah, in a minute. You're not planning to go to school today, are you?"

"How come you get to skip?" Kohaku whined.

"Because I'm the commanding force. Go make breakfast."

He made a face and walked off.

"I can't _not_ go to school," Kagome said.

"Sure you can," Sango patted her head, "It's not like we can leave him here all day."

"I guess…" It was true. And she didn't wish to leave him alone with Sango.

"You called Miroku, right?"

"Why did we call him?"

"Because he needs to drive Kohaku."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Now!" Sango jumped up, ripping the tape off the half-demon's mouth. "What's your name?"

He glared at them, defiant.

"He's not saying anything," Kagome noted.

"Don't worry," Sango grinned, "We have ways to make him talk."

His head started back and hit the wall. She had actually induced a small amount of fear into the hanyou. He struggled beneath the duct tape and began to bit into the restraint.

Kagome shook her head and cupped his cheeks in her hands, lifting his face up. His expression turned curious as she smiled at him.

"You won't tell us your name?" she asks politely, and he couldn't help but let the words slip out.

"I… Inuyasha…"

Sango marveled at Kagome's power over men.

"Alright then!" Her smile brightened and she turned to Sango. "Can we let him down now?"

"Hey, Sango!" Kohaku's voice called, "Miroku's here!"

* * *

Miroku had no idea what was going on. 

"And why," he thinks aloud, "is there a man tied to the wall with duct tape?"

Sango and Kagome shrugged.

"It's a long story."

**Authoress Notes:**

Kagome really _isn't_ good for anything except seducing guys, and they hardly use her ultimate power over men-kind. She just gets captured. A lot.

There is nothing you can't do with duct tape. Except heal wounds. My friend put duct tape over a cut and when he ripped it off the wound reopened.

There is a book that is called like uses for duct tape or something. I don't really remember. But it was cool. And as the guy from Web Junk 20 said, there are three uses for duct tape: fixing pipes, insulation, and dirty sex.

They just wasted a lot of duct tape. Sango and Miroku could've used it.

((:giggle:))

**Next Chapter: Long Stories**


End file.
